runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Fegaxeyl
Welcome to my current user page. Wait! You think, Where is all the other stuff? It's been transported to... another universe! No, actually, it's here: Archive One. Drop a Hint In "Strik Two" (or is it meant to be "Strike Two"?), Bruce goes Karamja. If he encounters anyone on the island could they make a hint towards The Cult of the Golden Ape which I want to use in Series Two. After his adventure on Karamja there'll be time for him to do one more journey at the most before Bruce will need to go to Ardougne for 20/21/22. Mr. Garrison 20:25, 17 May 2008 (UTC) The Coal Rocks reference I have made a reference to The Coal Rocks in my article, Chiafriend12. If it's okay with you, then that's cool. :). If you'd prefer if my article didn't refer to your's, feel free to remove it. 23:03, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Bruce Hi Fegaxeyl, could you use Chapter 18 to be a story about Bruce getting to Ardougne and maybe meeting up with Dalmius from episodes 1 and 5. If Bruce will get there before this in Strike Two then there will be no need unless you have other things to tie up. Of course, you'll want to write Bruce's role in 21/22, and you will be welcome to as will everyone else to write their own characters part in the Battle of Ardougne. Mr. Garrison 18:55, 18 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Days of Destruction I have read His Dark Materials a few years ago, though I can't remember much about it. I believe a film was released about the first book not too long ago. On the subject of films, I also watched the new Indiana Jones movie today. Its the best film I've seen this year yet. Arnie 17:11, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :I never would have thought of Indiana Jones as sci-fi, as it was an adventure fantasy genre in previous movies. Whats the Multiverse? I'm intrigued by this new idea of a parallel Drauss (for Two Worlds series two, I am going to introduce a parallel Angeror). Arnie 18:38, 25 May 2008 (UTC) The Parallel Angeror is actually not as evil as he is in the Runiverse. Zell found Angeror, but unleashed the ultimate power drain on him, draining most of the power from Angeror. Now Angeror is about as powerful as a Terminator robot, which is considerably less than his original. He joined the Karlix Corps because of this. He won't be central character, just a supporting one. Parallel Angeror still does have the form of a Xenomorph, though. Arnie 09:50, 26 May 2008 (UTC) My Spoiler Blog and WH I've included in my Spoiler Blog info about Whiteclad Heroes, have a look at it to see what I had planned, That's not all the plot, I didn't want to reveal too much. Answer me when you have read it and tell me what you think. 17:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Fegaxeyl, will you be able to finish your Gielinor chapters by next week or so? As I plan to begin writing the finale soon and I'd like to include Bruce. Sorry if I'm coming across as pushy, I certainly don't intend to be. Thanks, Mr. Garrison 22:08, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks, and VE2 will be up and running by June hopefully. 09:24, 26 May 2008 (UTC) How To Archive All you need to do is copy and paste all of this and put it in a page called User talk:Fegaxeyl/Archive 1. Then put a note telling people not to edit the archive and then put a link to the archive on this page. Sorry for the late response, I've just started my first new wikia: The Apprentice. And Longest March is very good so far! Mr. Garrison 16:05, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I've never got round to reading the book unfortunately, but I know the basic plot. Your idea sounds awesome! And what do you mean by multiverse? Plus, it'll be good to see the Prodogies in hopefully a new light. Will this be a series? Or one-off? Mr. Garrison 16:37, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. I will change it into a frigate, something far larger than a starfighter. Arnie 17:41, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Him? He was telling me his life story, or something similar. I thought he was a vandal because he gave someone a threatening message, until he messaged me about other people being racist towards his religion. Arnie 17:47, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Wow How would you feel about splitting The Longest March into another episode so they'd both be about 10kb long? It was always my plan for 23 episodes (like Heroes has). And is it nearly over yet? Because wow, it is really long and too good to bea one-parter. If you want to replace one of your other episodes with the second half that's fine or if you want to move Strike Two to series two because I've got a Karamja story arc for part 1 of series 2. Mr. Garrison 08:53, 29 May 2008 (UTC) So what story do you want to replace? (Or add an episode on). And yes please, I'd like a sample of the multiverse story. Mr. Garrison 09:08, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Just seen the answer to the above. The finale can begin planning by the weekend! Mr. Garrison 09:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Awesome! I look forward to reading the rest! Mr. Garrison 14:41, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Will you be cutting Longest March in half or continuing it on the next one? Plus could you put Bruce's pic on Longest March in his article, I feel it would be better seen there and would suit the character page better (in terms of tense etc.) And when will you begin on the multiverse story? It seems like quite an impressive project! Mr. Garrison 17:06, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I love that lego pic you uploaded. Which program did you use to make it? Im obsessed with lego btw, especially bionicle. I made a TF story once to honour Bionicle. 18:37, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Pente It's the publishing company! LEG IT! Ahem, on a more serious note, I've already started writing Chapter 1, and its just gonna be PO5 applied to RS. 18:25, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Here's an idea I know this will rush Bruce's story a bit, but could you end longest March just before the part about having enough supplies to last him a week. This will half Longest March, and then the next half could be moved to where Strike Two is which could become him destroying the main link and the fight between birds and beasts (this could make Strike Two's cliffhanger). Then in place of Final Straw Bruce could end up sorting the server problem, and the events of him becoming public enemy number one could be added as a subplot to either episode 20 or it could partly begin in 19 and then continue into 20 and possibly 21. Sorry I'm having to rush you but Longest March is very long for a Gielinor story and its nearly four times the length of some episodes. Plus you image of Bruce would be better on his page, it would be better seen there instead of sitting away in a chapter. Sorry I'm so trying to be in control I just want series one to end because I need to start the finalé and others wish to as well. Plus if you split the episodes into about 10,000 bytes each then it'll save you time and will allow you to work on the prodogies story. The Karamja story arc will deffinetely be season two though. Mr. Garrison 21:30, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I see, could you possibly finish off the Longest March with the server being destroyed, but then end with Bruce being teleported to Yanille (I know it cuts out much of your story arc but I really need to start work on 20). With the Longest March it could then be split into three parts and then that'll finish your stories so you won't need to rush. Plus this will also fix a bit of continuity problem I detected involving the Grand Exchange. So this is what would be the plan: *"The Longest March" - first half of what's written so far. *"Loneliness of Travel" (I know that's a rubbish title idea you've probably got a better one) - the second half of what's written so far (the bits with the killer birds hunting Bruce) *"The Final Ascent" - the conclusion in which Bruce finally reaches the teleport link which he badly damages which strands a number of items there. Then one of the wizards teleport there and capture him and take him to Yanille and explain the Exchange isn't the problem - Lathas is, and that his employers were nothing but a group of bandits who intended on killing him and have fled to the Wilderness. How about it then? You'd have barely anything else left to type and would allow me to start the finale with the others but we wn't finish it without you. Mr. Garrison 09:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I really appreciate it. I'd delay things but next week I'm back at school so I'll have very little time on the wiki. I'm gonna launch VE2 as soon as you're ready (I guess when you get back) and let's see if we can get 70 chapters this time! Mr. Garrison 19:44, 31 May 2008 (UTC) RfA I know your RfA has been a landslide for, but please read this, concerning Badge.png. Your not disqualified as the link would say that you would be, but this is just a reminder. 22:31, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so so much for getting the stories done, and at such short notice. What would you like me to reference or mention, the birds and monks being part of Lathas' twisted schemes? And I'm gonna have the Yanille Exchange as the bank, but bear in mind I'm gonna have to have it mentioned as "getting back on its feet" after the ogre attack days ago. Once again, thanks. Mr. Garrison 17:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Come through and wreack havoc? I'm presuming you mean come for the battle? Hmmm, I sense a tad more carnage for the battle! And welcome back, how was your camping trip? Mr. Garrison 17:54, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! image:PTTC2nd.PNG image:PTTCGrammar.PNG RE: Socialists Socialist is another term for communist. And yes, their nickname "Nasties" is a pun on Nazi. I mixed the two up on purpose. Arnie 08:34, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Bruce First, thanks for looking at Apprentice Wiki, Toa made an edit earlier I must message him with thanks! Bruce has so far been told all about the real situation in Eve of War (Chapter 21), I plan on having the monks managing to teleport themselves to Yanille through the Exchange link (or possibly the Ardougne one) and becoming part of Lathas' army. All I'm gonna do now is have Bruce make his way to Ardougne (if that's okay with you) and from there on it's all in your hands what happens to him! I'm hoping he'll meet up with the other characters so everyone will be on one side (however reluctant the characters may be to get along, as has already been seen with Tarqinder's encounter Tony de Fillo and his group, with the two sides nearly being killed by each other!). Even if the economy problem is solved, there will be knockback events afterwards and it may take time for things to fully repair. Mr. Garrison 10:47, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Uzer Animation Good to know that someone like it! The program I used is Animation Shop 3, by Jasc Software (same as Paint Shop). Please notice that making animations takes insanely longer than normal pictures, and that you will still need to make each picture individualy and use the Animation Shop to put them together and choose speed. Morgoth Bauglir 20:13, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Monaco I don't mind the Monaco format, but I am upset about the plain white. I use Beach. RE: Sarcastic Hurrah Blegh! Blegh, blegh, blegh, blegh, blegh!! I hate that skin. If it ends up how Halopedia is now, being that you can't switch skins, I guess I'll have to get used to it. I don't want to, though. 23:15, 12 June 2008 (UTC) At last Voyage Into Apocalypse is here. Mr. Garrison 21:13, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought you didn't want Drauss to be in VEW 2 (like you said before). Anyway, I changed it, and don't worry, I will reveal in my next chapter that Drauss survives the crash. Arnie 16:56, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I chose Simon Cowell at random when I was thinking of famous people that would play perfct villains. I probabaly might change it to Simon Pegg though, because of his roles in Hot Fuzz and Shaun of the dead. Arnie 14:14, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Adminship You are now an admin! You can now: *Delete pages, *Ban people, *Protect pages, *Restore pages, and *Edit MediaWiki pages. 'Gratz! :) 05:09, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually, tomorrow (before i leave) i am going to make a chapter that puts the Kharzavore attack on hold. And if you are going to put that info on the article, can it message it to me first, so I can see what you're gonna put up there? Thanx. Arnie 15:55, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Hey! Congratulations! you better start doing stuff with your new buttons. 19:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Battle of Ardougne The final chapter of Gielinor Volume One is up, and I've so far had Bruce save the group from the battle - but now they're all returning with the power of Yanille's Wizards' Guild's magic! As soon as Bruce is back on the terra firma of Ardougne you can have him do whatever you want; except for killing anyone else's characters and especially not Lathas or Harmon. It's also great to see you've finally got admin status! Good luck with your new role and I look forward to seeing you help make the wiki an even better place to be! Mr. Garrison 21:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC)